


Putsch

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [964]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Unhappy presidential policies result in an uprising from the people and backup is called for. The NCIS MCRT is part of the back up.





	Putsch

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/21/2001 for the word [putsch](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/12/21/putsch).
> 
> putsch  
> a plotted revolt or attempt to overthrow a government, especially one that depends upon suddenness and speed.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #564 Sanction.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Putsch

Neither Gibbs nor Tony had been overly impressed with the president's policies, but they hadn't expected it to lead to a putsch. The secret service had been quickly overwhelmed and had called for reinforcements from the police and any other government agencies nearby. Tony had never seen the American people so up in arms. 

Tony cringed when he heard gunshots. He wondered who had sanctioned shooting the people they were supposed to protect or if someone had actually opened fire on the government officials. It had never been peaceful, but people had been sticking to fists as far as Tony could tell. 

This would definitely be one for the history books. Tony just hoped they all survived it.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in about 2 months. When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
